The Best Gift of All
AUTHORS NOTE: This is the story of when Calliope "Callie" Quinn, my OC, met Ferb Fletcher on her 4th birthday. Callie eyes opened big, and she hopped off her bed. Today was her birthday, and she had a feeling it was going to be the best birthday yet. After pulling on her favorite pink dress and brushing out her hair, she ran down the steps to find her parents making breakfast in the kitchen. "Good morning, Callie," her mother said plainly, as if today was just an ordinary day. "Mommy, don't you know what day it is?" Callie asked playfully. "She's right, Anabelle," her father said, "I believe it is National Golfing Day." "Ah yes, I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me, Eric," her mother replied and she turned to Callie with a slight smirk on her face. "How could you guys forget my birthday?" Callie asked with tear filled eyes. "If we forgot your birthday," her father said as he pulled a large cake from the refrigerator, "Then we wouldn't have made you this big birthday cake!" Excitedly, Callie examind the cake. After hugging her parents, she reached for the cake, prepared to grab a chunk. "No Calliope," her mother said sternly as she pulled her hands away, "You will have to wait until the party to eat your cake." "The party?" "The Fletchers are coming over to celebrate your birthday," her father said, "And they have a son who is about a year older than you, but I think you two will get along just fine." Callie could not wait. She ran to her room to play, waiting for the Fletchers to arrive. ~ Callie heard the doorbell ring. She jumped up and ran downstairs. Her parents had already answered the door, and the Fletchers were standing in the living room. A tall man with brown hair was talking to Callie's father. Next to him stood a woman with bright green hair, talking to Callie's mother. Standing in between them was a small boy, with bright green hair like his mom. ''Wow, ''Callie thought. She had never seen such green-colored hair on a boy before. She stood behind her mother, peeking at the boy from around Anabelle's legs. "Callie, why don't you two play up in your room so the adults can talk for now," her father said to her. The boy walked over to Callie. "Shall we?" He said as he held out his hand. Callie took it and smiled. They ran up the steps to her room, hand in hand. "My name is Callie," she said, "And I am turning 4 today." "I'm Ferb, and I turn 5 in 4 months." Callie pulled out a large bin labeled "Blocks." "Would you like to play with my building blocks?" she asked. "Sure!" he said. They sat on the floor, building towers. Callie could not seem to get hers to stand, and it only ended up being the height of her waist. She turned to see Ferb's tower. It reached the ceiling, and was an exact replica of the Eiffel Tower. "Wow," Callie gasped. Their parents called them downstairs. After singing Happy Birthday and eating cake, it was time for Callie to open her presents. From her parents she received a beautiful doll, a new pink skirt, and a big doll house. From the Fletchers, she received a wonderful pink bike, with training wheels of course. "Can we go outside and play on my new bike?" she asked "Yes, but be careful," her parents told her. Outside, Callie stood in the driveway, ready to get on the bike, and she let go of it only for a second. The bike wheeled out into the middle of the street. She ran after it, and just as she got into the street Ferb saw a car speeding up the road. "Callie, no!" he yelled. He ran after her and grabbed her just before she was hit by the car. The bike was crushed. "F-Ferb, you s-saved my life!" Callie said, trembling. Then she noticed the crushed bike. She set it back into her driveway, and tears began to fall slide down her cheek. "I'll be right back," Ferb said and he ran next door to his house. When he came back, he was carrying a toolbox. He set it down and got to work. Half and hour later, the bike was better then it was before. Surprising Ferb, Callie hugged him tightly. "Oh, Ferb," she whispered, "You are such an amazing friend." "You are more amazing than anyone I know," he whispered back. "Promise me, from this day forward, that we will alway be best friends forever," Callie said, her pinkie finger held out. Ferb entwined his pinkie with hers. "Forever and ever." "You know Ferb," Callie said as they sat, staring into the distance, "Out of all of the gifts I got today, your friendship is the best gift of all." ~ Category:Fanon Works Category:Ferb Fletcher